Ruby Rose x Cinder Fall
by RWBY BDSM
Summary: Ruby has submitted herself to her Mistress, Cinder Fall.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, sweetheart" I purr, tapping Ruby on the shoulder from behind.

Hello, Mistress" She replies, bowing her head ever so slightly. I gently lift her chin so the sliver in her eyes meets the golden in mine.

"Miss me?" I ask, cupping her cheek and caressing it.

"Yes, Mistress" She replies with a genuine smile.

"How sweet" I joke, giggling quietly to myself "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" I purr in Ruby's ear. It's not really a question, it's a demand.

"Yes, Mistress" She replies, I can hear the anticipation in her voice. I gracefully take her hand and we walk out of the library and into a more secluded part of Beacon Academy.

"Kneel" I purr, she obeys and gracefully sinks to her knees. I begin to circle her, my glass heels click as I do "What should I start with? Wax? Whip? Vibrator?"

"Wax, Mistress" She replies, looking up at me. I can see the sparkle of hope in her eyes "Please?"

"Strip" I say in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mistress" She obeys and removes her clothing, hood, jacket, boots, leggings, panties and bra.

"Stand" I say, still in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mistress" She obeys and stands up. I scan her body, her hair, her neck, her breasts, her pussy, her thighs, her legs. I continue to circle her as I do.

"Turn around, hands against the wall" I purr, massaging her breasts as I do.

"Yes, Mistress" She obeys, she faces the wall, places her hands against in and offers her ass to me.

I hold a candle over her ass, I tip the candle over her back and let the hot wax kiss her back. I hear a quiet moan from her as I do. The wax slowly runs down her back and down to her ass. I spread the drips out equally between her shoulder blades. Allowing the wax to cover as much of her back and ass as possible. She moans as each drip hits her back, eagerly awaiting the next. Once I've decided that's enough, I blow the candle out and gently stroke her warm, and tender skin.

"Turn around" I whisper in her ear. She obeys and turns to face me, eyes widen when she sees that I'm holding her whip and her ball gag.

"B-B-But, Mistress" She stutters as her eyes widen.

"Quiet" I snap. Without being told to, she opens her mouth. I place the ball gag in her mouth and secure it. Making sure that it's tight enough to muffle her screams. Once I'm done, she turns around and exposes herself, I crack the whip on her back, hearing a muffled scream as I do "Shhh" I whisper, cracking it on her back again. She gives no noise "Good girl" I praise, cracking the whip again. I notice her fists clenched and her toes curl, as long as she stays quiet and still it's acceptable. I crack it on her back "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" I count, each crack of the whip harder than the last. I lower the whip and remove her ball gag. I toss the ball gag aside and lean into her ear "What do you say?" I purr, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"T-T-Thank you, Mistress. I love how you punish me" She sighs, tears forming in her eyes as she speaks.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You've earned a reward" I say, placing more soft kisses on her neck. I lean back and turn her around. I reach into my bag and pull out her vibrator.

"Thank you, Mistress!" She exclaims, her face lights up with a smile "May I cum, Mistress?" She asks, knowing I must give permission before she does.

"Yes you may" I give her permission "Lay on your back, legs spread"

"Yay! Thank you, Mistress!" She exclaims, obeying without a second thought. I lay down I between her legs and activate the vibrator, setting it to high and placing it on her pussy. Listening to the moans that she gives as the pleasure take over. I move it over slightly, adding just enough room for my tongue. I spread her pussy apart with my free hand and stick my tongue inside. Pleasure the inside of her pussy as well as the outside "Moooore, Mistress! Pleeease, Mistress!" She cries out in pleasure, I swirl my tongue around to give her as much pleasure as I can. She's been a good girl. She's earned this "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...CUM!" She screams as she cums all over my face, I lick up every single drop and continue. "O-Oh my God! Take me, Mistress! Moooore!" She screams as I continue to please her with my tongue and the vibrator. She cums over and over again. After several orgasms, I remove my tongue and vibrator "O-Oh...M-Mistress" She moans, recovering from her latest orgasms. I crawl on top of her, seductively and smile at her "Mistr-" I cut her sentence short as I place my lips onto hers. I make it lustful and deep. I take advantage of her surprise and slip my tongue into her mouth, enjoying her taste. After a minute, I break the kiss. She takes a deep breath, staring at me with her wide, silver eyes.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart" I whisper as I stand up and fix my hair.

"Goodbye, Mistress" She sighs, trying to catch her breath. I blow her a kiss and walk away, the only sound I hear is that of my own glass heels.


	2. Chapter 2

I reach around Ruby's body, digging my nails into her ass "Are you ready?" I purr in her ear.

"Yes, Mistress" She replied, her knees are quivering and her heart is racing. I push her onto my bed.

"Spread your legs" I order in a seductive tone filled with mischief. She obeys and spreads her legs. I put each of her legs over my shoulders. I secure my strap on around my waist and push it inside her.

"O-Oh..." She moans, I pull out, and push in again "O-O-Oh...M-Mistress..." She moans. I keep my thrusts at a steady pace "Moooore...Mistress..." She pleads, I oblige and speed up my thrusts a little. Her moans growing louder as I speed up my thrusts. Once I'm thrusting fast enough, she begins to scream in pleasure "Oh...O-Oh! Mi-Mi-Mistress! Mo-More! More! More!" She moans in pleasure, I keep thrusting in and out of her as fast as I can "MORE, MISTRESS! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM, MISTRESS!" She screams in pure pleasure. I can tell she's close to orgasm and just as she's about too, I pull out of her and smile.

"No"

"P-Please...Mistress..." She pleads, completely out of breath. Once she's finally reset. I thrust inside her again. I thrust as fast as I can, just as I did before "MAKE ME CUM, MISTRESS!" She screams, just about to orgasm. I pull out of her and smile.

"No"

"Please, Mistress! Stop teasing me!" She pleads, growing frustrated by the accursed denial of her orgasm.

"No"

"Please, Mistress! Please, Mistress! Please, Mistress!" She begs, desperate to orgasm.

"No"

I thrust inside her, satisfied that she's suffered long enough. I keep thrusting and fucking her with passion. She screams as I fuck her senseless. Her body spasms as she climaxes. I pull out of her and drop the strap on. Licking up every single drop and immediately think of a new idea. One I haven't tried before. I pull out some electric pads and place on them her inner thigh.

"Mistress?"

"You'll love this" I promise her, turning the dial on the remote.

"Ah! Eep!" She squeals as the pads begin to send an electric pulse into her pussy.

"Told you" I say sarcastically. I adjust the timer to one pulse every three seconds. Just enough time for her to grow impatient between pulses.

"Ah! Eep! Eep! Ah! Eep! Ah! Eep! Eep! Eep! Ah! Ah! Eep!" She squeals as the pads send their pulse into her pussy. She orgasms over and over again.

"Having fun?" I ask, flicking my fingers up and down her pussy to pleasure her even more.

"Yes, Mis-Eep-Mistress! Eep!" She squeaks. I can feel the desire growing between my legs. I need my own release. I turn off the pads, stopping the pulse. She's had enough orgasms, it's time for my own.

"Stand up" I demand impatiently. She obeys, struggling to stand. I lay on the bed, spread my legs and look into her silver eyes "Fuck me" I order. Without any hesitation, she dives between my legs. Licking my pussy, her tongue swirls in circles. I can't hold in my moans, she's excellent "O-Oh...R-Ruby..." I moan, she adds her two fingers and keeps swirling her tongue. I've always had a short fuse so this'll be quick. I finally orgasm, cumming all over Ruby's face, like it never happened. She continues "O-Oh...Ohhhhhh...Ohhhh...A-Ah...O-O-Ah..." I moan uncontrollably, I'm so close, again. She keeps licking and fingering me until I cum again, and again, and again. I haven't ordered her to stop, so she continues. This is the first time I've let her fuck me, I'm angry that I didn't make her do it earlier. Once I orgasm for the sixth time, I whisper "E-E-Enough" I pull myself up, I stare into her silver eyes, they stare back into my golden ones. I kiss her, wasting no time in slipping my tongue into her mouth and down her throat. Completely dominating the kiss. I hold her hips and she holds mine. After five minutes of our deep make out session, I break the kiss.

"Thank you, Mistress" She says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"No. Thank you, Ruby" I reply "You were such a obedient and good girl tonight"

"I live to please you, Mistress" She replies. I lay herself and myself on the bed. I run my hands through her hair.

"Sleep" I whisper in her ear, continuing to run my hands through her beautiful hair. She falls asleep instantly to my whisper..


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby waited anxiously to hear a knock on the door, Weiss, Blake and Yang are in the library, studying. Ruby's waiting for something better, someone better. She flicks her hair behind her ear and gently bites the tips of the few rogue strands. The door finally emits a noise, Ruby pounces off her bed and runs to the door. She opens the door and it's Cinder. Ruby's Mistress.

"Did you miss me?" Cinder asks, already knowing the answer from Ruby's smile.

"Of course, Mistress" Ruby admits, Cinder cups her cheeks. To Ruby, Cinders touch feels like a waterfall of pure silk running down her body.

"Good girl, kiss me" Cinder orders in a soothing voice, one Ruby's familiar with. Ruby obeys and places a lustful kiss on Cinders lips. Cinder forces her tongue into Ruby's mouth, Ruby knows better than to refuse her entry.

"Have you told anyone?" Cinder asks, Ruby profusely shakes her head, as if she's afraid Cinder might not believe her.

"No, Mistress! I love you, Mistress. I would never betray you!" Ruby exclaims, Cinder silences her by placing her finger on Ruby's lips.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Cinder says, running her claw like fingers through Ruby's hair. She's become Ruby's obsession. Whenever Cinder generally smiles at her Ruby feels a waterfall of bliss. She loves Cinder more than anyone.

"May I ask a question, Mistress?" Ruby asks Cinder tilts her head in curiosity and nods.

"You may, what is it?" Cinder asks, Ruby collects her thoughts. Slightly worried of the answer.

"Why did you pick me, Mistress? I'm not as pretty as Weiss" Ruby asks, Cinders eyes fill with a look sadness. Ruby's heart begins to race.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, never forget that" Cinder admits, Ruby's eyes twinkle and a smile of pure happiness shows on her face.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Ruby exclaims, Cinder pulls Ruby's school collar toward her. Pulling Ruby into a passionate kiss, Ruby can practically feel Cinders smiles as she deepens the kiss.

"How long until your friends get back?" Cinder asks, Ruby slightly squints one eye before remembering the answer.

"They won't be back for a few hours, there's an important test tomorrow, Mistress" Ruby says, Cinder traces her finger along Ruby's breast, teasing her perky nipples.

"And you're here because?" Cinder asks, Ruby knows the correct answer.

"Because you're my Mistress, nothing is more important than you" Ruby says, Cinder undoes Ruby's blouse and gives Ruby what she's been wanting all along.

"Correct, my dear Ruby" Cinder purrs in Ruby's ear as she massages Ruby's exposed breasts.

"Mis-Mistress..." Ruby moans in pleasure from Cinders handy work.

"Don't speak, Ruby" Cinder purrs, it's more of a demand then anything. Ruby obeys, not wanting to upset Cinder.

"I've missed your body, it's just so beautiful" Cinder cooes, Ruby's legs quiver. She remains silent. Cinder leans down and places her tongue on Ruby's left breast. Flicking the nipple with her tongue. Ruby moans in pleasure as Cinder pleasures her pet. She slowly forces Ruby onto Weiss bed, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her neck. Cinders fingers trail down Ruby's blouse and undoes it all. Finally Ruby wiggles out of it, she takes off her skirt and all that's left are her stockings and shoes.

"Please, Mistress" Ruby begs, Cinder rips off Ruby's panties and throws the remains across the room. She then thrusts her middle and pointer finger inside Ruby, causing Ruby's legs to buck in pleasure. Cinder thrusts them in an out, getting Ruby wetter and wetter. Ruby's moans and squeals fuel Cinders passion and cause her to add her tongue. Ruby's mind melts into a haze as she feels Cinders tongue lick her clit. Ruby's not allowed to touch herself, only Cinders aloud to do that. She owns Ruby and her body. Ruby has never pleased Cinder, seeing as she hasn't earnt the right too. Cinder removes her fingers and replaces them with her whole fist, something Ruby didn't expect. She squeaks in protest but then she submits to Cinders embrace.

"Mistress...more...I...I beg of you" Ruby moans, no longer able to form full sentences she lays her head on her teammates pillow and accepts Cinders offering of pleasure. Cinder thrusts her fist in an out of Ruby. Stretching Ruby's clit and making her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. She's always been one to make people scream. Ruby's child like nature is replaced with lust, she yearns for the day Cinder let's Ruby taste her. Cinders extends her finger and cuts the inside of Ruby's clit, her favourite thing that Cinder does. Ruby's becoming closer and closer to cumming.

"You better not cum, or there'll be consequences" Cinder hisses, her warm breath sending a jolt of pleasure up Ruby's spine, she hates it when Cinder does that but she can't disobey her. She tries her hardest to not cum but fails, squirting all over Cinders hand and on her face. Cinder leans back and tisks.

"What did I say? You've failed me, Ruby" Cinder hisses, Ruby knows what happens next.

Cinder pulls Ruby over her knee and cuts her ass cheeks with her sharp nails, Ruby's squeals of protest mean nothing, she disobeyed Cinder and must be punished. Cinder after drawing enough blood begins to slap the tender part, causing Ruby immense pain. Cinder shows no remorse and keeps spanking her. Ruby repeatedly begs for mercy but Cinder shows none, each time adding to the pain with a more strength filled slaps.

"I told you, no cumming and what did you do?" Cinder asks, slapping her again, causing more squeaks and squeals of protest from Ruby.

"I...I came!" Ruby yells, trying to hide her pain. She's failing miserably.

"You did and this is your punishment" Cinder snarls, Ruby hates it when Cinder is mad at her. It feels like being stabbed through the heart with a jagged knife. Causing her emotional distress.

"I'm sorry, Mistress! It won't happen again!" Ruby screams, Cinder leans her into Ruby's ear.

"No, it won't" She says, slapping Ruby again. After thirty minutes of torture Cinder finally let's off her assault, Ruby's face is red with tears and pain. Cinder sits her up and cups her cheek, drawing blood with her nails.

"What do you say?" Cinder asks, awaiting the correct and formal answer. Ruby knows the answer all too well.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I love you and how you punish me..." Ruby moans in pain. It might as well have been thirty years.

"Good girl" Cinder praises, Ruby's face lights up.

"Mistress, Weiss, Blake and Yang will be back soon" Ruby says, realising the time.

"Then I should go, put your cloths on" Cinder demands, Ruby obeys and quickly throws on her skirt and blouse. She stands will her hands behind her back.

"I'll be back another time, now would you like a goodbye kiss?" Cinder asks, Ruby nods cheerfully. Cinder complies and forces her tongue into Ruby's mouth, exploring it and running her soft hands down Ruby's sides. She finally breaks the kiss and Ruby sighs in disappointment.

"Please don't go, Mistress" Ruby begs, Cinder laughs and looks a little upset for Ruby.

"I'll be back very soon, goodnight, Ruby" Cinder says, Ruby's disappointed but happy Cinder gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Mistress" Ruby says, Cinder blows Ruby a kiss and leaves the room. Only two minutes later, Weiss, Blake and Yang burst into the room.

"I'm so ready, I'm going to excel at this test" Weiss says, confident and happy. Blake doesn't say anything and Yang collapses on her bed, exhausted from studying. Ruby changes cloths and slips into her bed, feeling lonely without Cinder with her. She yearns for the touch of her Mistress. Her smell, her smile, her bright golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ruby wakes up and feels alone, she needs to be with Cinder or she feels dead inside. To her excitement she receives a message on her scroll. It's from Cinder. She reads it and it says "Come over, I miss my pet" Ruby jumps out of bed and quickly gets dressed. She finally arrives at Cinders room and knocks on the door. Cinder opens the door and Ruby walks in with her hands behind her back.

"So, have you been missing your Mistress?" Cinder says, in her leather outfit,.

"Yes, Mistress" Ruby replies, standing at attention.

"Good" Cinder replies, with a harsh tone. She grabs Ruby's throat and attaches a collar to it, adding a chain to it that's attached to the ceiling. Keeping Ruby's head facing up and if she moves she'll be choked. Cinder laughs softly and slowly undresses Ruby's school uniform, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

"What are you going to do, Mistress?" Ruby asks scared and aroused.

"You'll see" Cinder replies, holding a red candle and lighting the end of it. Ruby's eyes widen in fear.

"No, Mist-" Ruby gets out before Cinder slaps her, shutting her up.

"Quiet." Cinder hisses, Ruby tries to nod but her collar keeps her from doing so. Cinder smiles and holds the candle to Ruby's back, letting the hot wax drip on her back.

"Mmmf!" Ruby mumbles, tears running down her cheeks and trying to stay quiet.

"It suits you, dear" Cinder says, tapping the candle and more wax falls on her back, sizzling her skin and causing Ruby to moan in pain. Cinder loves hearing her submissive slave moan, either it be from pain or pleasure.

"Mi-st-ress...s-t-op..." Ruby moans in pain and sighs.

"I said quiet, do not make me punish you" Cinder warns, dropping more wax on her back, Ruby can't hold back her tears or moans and let's it all out, not muttering a single word to avoid punishment.

"Good girl, just a little more" Cinder says, dropping a little wax on her breasts, causing Ruby to cry out in pain and then close her eyes, crying silently in pain. Cinder after enough of that, ceases. Cinder moves to front and leans into Ruby for a kiss, making her feel a lot better.

"Thank you, Mistress" Ruby says, smiling at Cinders kiss.

"You're very welcome, my dear" Cinder replies, cupping Ruby's upright cheek. She then moves away and grabs metal nipple clamps, attaching them to Ruby's nipples, causing her to screech in pain.

"Now, don't move or the pain will increase" Cinder orders, Ruby takes a sharp breath and closes her eyes. Cinder stands behind Ruby and holds a whip in her hand "You know what this is?"

"Yes, Mistress" Ruby says, turned on by the sound of the whip. Cinder cracks the whip on Ruby's back and she screams in pain, and a mix of pleasure in the process. Another crack, another scream, another crack, another scream. Cinder laughs seductively and keeps her assault on. After Ruby's scream become too loud that they might be caught. Cinder stops, placing a ball gag on Ruby, fighting it so she can't spit it out. She laughs and pets Ruby's cheek.

"Now, no more loud noises from you, only muffled screams" Cinder whispers, seductively and sadistically.

"Mmmm" Ruby's words come out as, Cinder keeps cracking the whip, each time Ruby struggles the clamps pull her back in line. After an hour or the whips, Cinders pleased that Ruby didn't disappoint her.

"I have a reward for you, my beautiful little rose" Cinder says, tying rope around Ruby's thigh and placing a vibrator in the middle of it, teasing Ruby's soaking clit and allowing her to moan in pleasure. Cinder sits down and undoes her top, teasing Ruby in the fact she can't have Cinders body.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, because you're such a good little slave" Cinder says, smiling and giving Ruby what she loves the most, an honest smile from her Mistress. Ruby moans as she comes, over and over again, soaking the floor below her. Ruby after one final cry out in orgasm passes out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 The Prequel

I look up to see a seductive smile across Cinder's face "I'm glad you joined me Ruby. For now, you and I spend weekend alone" She starts to walk circles around me with the sound of her heels on the floor.

I look around and the room is dark "W-What are we going to do then?" I nervously ask.

"Well. We have the entire weekend. Just you and I" She whispers in my ear from behind.

I feel chills down my back, curiosity and fear at the same time "We... could watch… a movie."

Cinder gives a soft giggle "Or make our own fantasy" She says putting a blindfold on me and saying "Do not move."

I hear the sound of her heels walk away "W-Why?" I shakily say when I hear the footsteps stop.

Then from behind me I hear "I'm going to have my fun, little slave" Cinder whispers in a seductive yet calm voice.

My hands start to shake and I feel her start to pull my shirt off "Cinder, what are you-"

She whispers in my ear "Just submit to me slave. I wont hurt you."

I feel a calming yet pleasurable feeling run through my body as her breath tickles my neck "O-Okay" I manage to say.

After she removes my shirt "Do you want me?" She whispers in my other ear.

I nod and whisper in embarrassment "Y-Yes" I feel the cold air against my skin.

"Good" She whispers back in my first ear "Then you will do anything?" She whispers unhooking my bra and slipping it off.

I start to wonder if this is what I want "C-Cinder I'm not s-sure about this..." I say nervously going to take off my blindfold.

She holds my hands down and whispers "Too late" I can almost hear the grin in her voice.

I feel something around my left wrist its furry and soft "W-What is that?"

"Leather and fur cuffs" She giggles putting another cuff on my right wrist.

I hear the sound of chains "C-Cinder. W-What are you doing" The fear rising in my voice.

"Making you my helpless little slave" As she says this she pulls the chains and my arms are lifted above my head, "Not high enough"

My breath goes short and I stutter "W-What do you mean?" I find out what she meant when my arms are pulled up higher so my heel is not touching the floor.

I feel her hand gently rub across my chest "What should I start with?" She pauses for what feels like forever "Punishment?"

My heart rate rises and I can feel my self tremble with fear and nervously ask "For what?"

She taps my nose "You know. Everything you have either said or done to me" and I hear a soft laugh.

My heart sinks when I think of what she could do, but at the same time I get excited.

"Or... I will save the worst for last" She giggles "Be right back"

"C-Cinder! Don't leave me here... alone..." I hear a door shut. The room starts to feel colder as I stand there alone, my feet starting to hurt as well as my legs and arms.

After what feels like five minutes I hear the door open again "Back, little slave"

"Where the hell did you go!?" I shout regretting it the second I do

She walks over to me and lightly takes a hold of my neck with one hand, I can feel her lightly squeezing but not enough to cut of breathing "Never, ever, talk to me like that, slave"

I take a short sharp breath in and say "S-Sorry"

She lets go and walks away and i hear her grab something on the other side of the room "You will be" she comes back to me putting her hand on my cheek "You will refer to me as Mistress when ever we are alone, When Weiss, Blake and Yang are around you will refer to me as Cinder, is this understood, slave?"

Scared of what she has planned I submit "Yes, M-Mistress"

Then she puts a ball gag on me and tightens it "Perfect, now no more words from you, only mumbled screams." she chuckles. The strange sense of pleasure, fear, curiosity. Its killing me on the inside "Ready for the worst?"

I frantically shake my head in response. I feel something lightly hit my ass. It feels like a bunch of leather strands. Cinder says "Know what it is?"

I slowly nod and I can hear her laugh softly. She lightly snaps it on my butt, I try to talk "Shit" it comes out in a mumble, yet understandable, I feel the tingle after the stinging feeling my eyes shut tightly under the blindfold

"Don't swear, slave" She shouts, hitting me with the whip twice as hard

I clench my fists in pain. Trying to scream but can't. My eyes water and tears run down the side of my face under the blindfold and the sting not going away

"For not trusting me" she says seductively, yet angrily. Twice in a row each harder than the last. I scream as the two hit at about the same time, unbearable pain "You okay, sweetheart?" She says running her hands down my back. I shake my head, she takes the gag out "Anything to say to me?"

"S-Sorry, Mistress" I say shakily.

"Well now that you have been a good girl, some benefit for you?" she says in my ear with her warm breath tickling my ear.

"Benefit?" I ask thinking about the pain and how much it still stings.

Without saying another word, she roughly lands her lips on mine, pulling me closer entering my own mouth, pulling away "Make you feel good, that's the benefit" she then puts her hands on my chest and running them down the side of my body. "Now to find a weak spot" She kisses me again and then on my neck and I flinch trying to to get away "Oh. Your neck?"

"N-No!" I say still trying to wiggle free but finding it extremely hard being tied so high only the end of my toes are touching the ground.

She kisses my neck again but this time starts to suck, I let out a small moan in pleasure as well as wiggling to make her stop. She stops and I hear her foot steps walk away and then some click noise, the next thing I know I'm dropped to the floor, she walks back over taking the leather cuffs off my wrists and purring "I had a lot of fun"

"S-Same" I say still in shock of what just happened to scared to move, I just wait for her to say something.

"Return here next week" She says with a seductive smile across her face "See you soon, slave"


End file.
